


Patient

by abby_depp



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_depp/pseuds/abby_depp
Summary: My take on what happened in the room where Joker shocked Harleen into Harley. Set during Suicide Squad.





	

“How’s my favorite patient?” A voice sounded behind Harley. Harley turned around, smile shinning on her face, she fixed her hair and straightening her clothes as the Joker walked into the room.   
“Great, sweetie!” Harley beamed, walking up to him and hugging him around the waist. She would be content to stay in this position forever, staring at his tattooed chest. But alas, there were people to torment and a bat to catch.   
“Fantastic.” Joker pat her head, removing her arms from around his waist, “Is there anything daddy can do to make it more comfortable for you in here?”   
Harley glanced around. They were in one of the many labs in Arkham, her home for the past few days, as Mr. J put his “final touches” on her mind. She wished her Joker and herself could go someplace private. Still, she was happy to stay here, if it meant Joker would be visiting her like he did. She had been sleeping on one of the surgical tables. Harley supposed could ask for entertainment or to go with him wherever it was he went during the hours he wasn’t with her. There wasn’t much to the room, except for the two henchmen in the corner playing cards. She suspected they were her guards, as they never left her alone. Did they think she would run away?  
The Joker moved until he was in front of her, wanting her attention back on him. She smiled, touching his wrist.   
“I don’t like him.” Harley said pointing to the henchmen on the right. The henchmen looked up from the card game and gave Harley an evil look. Harley sneered at him, _this is what he gets for staring at me all day._   
“Him?” The Joker asked, flicking his eyes to glance to the henchmen.  
“Yes,” Harley nodded, “He’s always staring at me.” The Joker swiftly put two bullet holes into the chest of the henchmen Harley was pointing at. She snickered, Harley couldn’t help it - what a funny sight - as the man fell to his knees then slumped over awkwardly, dead. Harley started laughing, the Joker turned back to her, his hand moved up under her chin he stroked it once and dropped his hand. Harley’s pulse jumped.  
“I don’t like him either,” Harley pointed to Frost who was standing by the door the Joker had come through.  
“Harley,” The Joker kept his eyes on her, smiling, “He has valuable information, after that runs out…” He kept the sentence open, “Anyway we have to keep my army strong.”  
“Harley, daddy needs to talk to you about something rather serious.” Joker said as the other henchmen scurried from the room, the dead body forgotten by the two clowns. “Our time together might be coming to an end.” Harley looked stricken, “Listen to me. Harley, we suspect the police will be invading soon and you will be perceived as a hostage and taken away.” Joker said, keeping his eyes locked with hers.   
“B-But Mr. J,” She was shaking her head, “I want to stay with you.”   
“Yes, of course you do.” Joker straightened his clothes, “I’ll come find you when I see fit.”   
“But puddin…” Harley was staring at him, she felt the lump starting to form in her throat.   
“No ‘but’’s,” The Joker kept her eyes, “Harl, this is the fun game I’ve been telling you about, remember?”   
Harley nodded, still not happy but if it was what the Joker wanted then she would do it.   
“Remember?” He asked again, bending to her eye level.   
“Yes, puddin’.” She smiled for him.   
“Good,” Mr. J rubbed his hands together, “Now, time for your daily treatment!”

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
